Kurumi Tokisaki
is the third Spirit to appear. Due to her brutal actions, she is referred to as the . She is also the first Spirit to appear as an antagonist in the Date A Live series. Summary Mana Takamiya reported that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous Spirit ever known, having killed over 10,000 people (not including spacequake victims) personally. Kurumi Tokisaki had used unstated and unexplained methods to personally transfer into Shido Itsuka's high school and classroom so that she could get closer to him. Her purposes and reasons for moving were simple: consume Shido Itsuka, and in doing so, gain the Spirits' mana sealed within his body. During the time Kurumi was a Raizen high school student, she almost succeeded in consuming Shido. However, she was forced to retreat after being overwhelmed by Kotori Itsuka's destructive power. Kurumi had claimed that it was because she simply wasn't prepared to face her, but later argued that she could defeat Kotori if she had more time stored up. Later, it was revealed (at the end of Volume 4) that Kurumi had a conversation with a mysterious being that made it seemed like she was talking to herself. Here, she stated her real goal was to seek Shido out in order to be able to use her 12th bullet to travel 30 years back in time and kill the First Spirit. To accomplish that, she required a significant amount of spirit mana which she didn't possess, which is why she wanted to consume Shido. Shido held the spirit mana of three spirits within him, enough for her to be able to use the 12th bullet and still have some power left over to kill the First Spirit. Appearance Kurumi is "a girl with astonishing beauty" as described by Shido Itsuka. She appears to be elegant and has very polite manners. She has ivory skin and long, black hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. The positions of the clock hands represent her remaining "time" and are covered by her bangs, which are only revealed when she transforms into her Spirit form. The Astral Dress, which Kurumi wears, is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. Kurumi's height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B85/W59/H87. When not in her Spirit form, Kurumi usually tends to wear either the female winter uniform of Raizen High School or a black Gothic Lolita dress. Personality Kurumi is a person whose character is difficult to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in her debut. She is a skilled actress as she is capable of putting on the facade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to. This skill of hers is shown when she registered as a student at Raizen High School and spoke in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a mad woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, viewing them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods, however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. Also, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Shido was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. However, despite the fact she doesn't kill without a reason and her redeeming qualities, Kurumi doesn't seem to think of herself as a great person and even appears to hate being called one. When Shido stated that he would not give up on her despite her being a murderer, she responded by using her City of Devouring Time on the students of Raizen High School. She even summoned a spacequake which could have killed them all, in an attempt to make him give up on her. Also, when called her a kind person, Kurumi's initial response was to try to shoot her. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds, even more, complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It is also hinted that the experiences each clone possesses affect the main one since, after helping Shido locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Shido. Some of her clones also slightly reflect what her former personality was; the clone that Shido faced on the school rooftop nearly agreed to let Shido save her, and the clone from Kurumi Star Festival (the very same clone Shido reasoned with on the school roof) was very cheerful and became slightly emotional when saddened. Kurumi appears to have a particular liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. In an Omake, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this. When Shido and Tohka caught her, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" of her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. Before becoming a Spirit, Kurumi had a strong sense of justice. While lamenting about the inequality in the world, she always possessed a strong desire to help those in need. This trait was considered both pure and naive, the latter of which Mio took advantage of to trick her into becoming a Spirit that hunted down other Spirits that were incompatible with their Sephira Crystals. As a verbal tic, Kurumi often has a habit of saying Ara ara (あら、あら) when particularly amused by something. History Background Kurumi was once an ordinary human before becoming a Spirit. She grew up as the daughter of a rich family and was beloved by her parents. However, one day while returning home she was attacked by a monster. She was saved when a girl wearing a dress made of light killed the monster. The girl introduced herself as Mio Takamiya and claimed herself to be an "ally of justice". She told Kurumi that the monster was called a Spirit and asked her if she wanted a power like hers to help her fight them. Wanting to protect her family and friends, Kurumi accepted and was given the Sephira Crystal containing Zafkiel. Afterwards, she bonded with it, unknowingly turning herself into a Spirit. Working together with Mio, Kurumi began hunting down Spirits, with her killing at least over 50 Spirits during that time. However, one day after killing a Spirit, Kurumi left Mio with the usual task of cleaning up the body. However, after leaving like usual, this time she decided to turn back and invite Mio to come with her to her friend Sawa's house, hoping that an adorable cat could defrost Mio usual melancholic demeanor. However, to Kurumi's horror, instead of a monster lying on the ground, she found her best friend Sawa lying dead as Mio was holding a red Sephira Crystal. Realizing Sawa was the Spirit and she had killed her, Kurumi started to inverse. However, before she completely transformed, she used her fourth bullet and reversed time and prevented the transformation by returning to a moment before being overwhelmed by despair. Mio then revealed the truth: both her identity as the First Spirit and how she was having the Sephira Crystals bond with humans, turning them into monsters, and then killing the host in order to slowly refine the Crystals. Mio claimed that she intended to entrust the Sephira Crystals to those chosen among humanity, but hesitated when she was asked about her motives. Then, Mio thanked Kurumi for all her work so far before causing Kurumi to blackout. After some unknown amount of time had passed, Kurumi woke up in a giant crater after causing a spacequake, with no recollection of anything except how the powers of her angel worked. Just as an AST team was preparing to attack her, Kurumi fled the scene by escaping into her shadow. While deliberately her current situation, she eventually resolved to use the tenth bullet on herself to regain her memories. Afterwards, Kurumi swore no matter what it takes to use her twelfth bullet to travel back in time in order to kill Mio and prevent the existence of Spirits from ever happening. At some point, using her ability to make clones of herself, Kurumi had created a massive information network. In order to gain enough time to use the Twelfth Bullet, she and her clones began to prey on humans, taking many lives in the process. However, the many lives she had taken attracted the attention of DEM, who sent Mana Takamiya after her. They fought many battles, during which Mana had always killed her. However, unbeknownst to Mana, she was just killing Kurumi's clones. Much later, appeared before Kurumi at some unknown point in time and told her about Shido Itsuka, along with the Spirit mana sealed inside his body. Having nothing to lose, Kurumi infiltrated Raizen High School through unknown means to confirm if this story was true. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 3-4, 6-7, 10-13, 15-19 ***Date A Live Encore 1-8 ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 1-4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 7-10, 12 ***Date A Live II: Episode 1, 6-10 ***Date A Live II OVA *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Kurumi summons her angel.jpg|Kurumi using Zafkiel Hands appearing from Shadows.jpg|Kurumi's shadow hands DAL v3 17.jpg|Kurumi's clones Time Eating Castle.jpeg|Kurumi's DAL v19 05.png|Kurumi using Rasiel Living up to her reputation as the Worst Spirit, Kurumi is a brutal fighter with a unique set of powers that make her a difficult opponent for many. Her large number of clones ensures that it is nearly impossible to match her in a battle of numbers, with her being reported to be the Spirit that did the most damage during the raid against DEM's Japanese Branch Headquarters. Uniquely, Kurumi is the only Spirit to have taken in two Sephira Crystals, allowing her access to two separate Angels. Spirit Form Angel: Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Her flintlock pistol and musket both possess special bullets that can cause different effects on the subject's time depending on the number of the bullet. *'First Bullet Aleph 一の弾（アレフ）:' Accelerates time on a target object or subject. *'Second Bullet Bet 二の弾（ベート）: '''Slows down the time on a target object or subject. *'Third Bullet Gimmel (ギメル) :' Causes a target object or subject to age. *'Fourth Bullet Dalet 四の弾（ダレット）: Rewinds time on a target object or subject. However, it has no effect on those who are already deceased. *'Fifth Bullet Hei (ヘイ) : '''Allows Kurumi to see a glimpse of the future. *'Sixth Bullet: Vav (ヴァヴ) : Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few days at maximum regardless of how much time is used. Due to the result of her fight against Kotori, this bullet was left unusable for Kurumi until the events of Volume 16. *'Seventh Bullet Zayin 七の弾（ザイン）:' Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject. *'Eight Bullet Het 八の弾（へット）: '''Creates a clone of a target object or subject. *'Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット）:' Allows Kurumi to share her senses with someone in a different time or dimension. *'Tenth Bullet Yud 十の弾（ユッド）:' Peeks into the past of a target object or subject. *'Eleventh Bullet Yud Aleph ['十一の弾 (ユッド・アレフ）]: '''Allows Kurumi to directly devour a Spirit's power. *'Twelfth Bullet Yud Bet 十二の弾（ユッド・ベート）: 'Sends its target subject or object through time. Kurumi has the ability to manipulate mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. ''Shadow is her primary element while Time is her secondary element in terms of usage. Combined with the power of the 8th bullet, she can create a clone that has all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. These clones can take the form of long white hands with red outlining when they are in Kurumi's shadows. However, as these are her past selves, they sometimes may contain feelings which the current Kurumi no longer possesses and as such, Kurumi will not hesitate to kill these clones if they choose to disobey her. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself as she has mentioned in the last chapter of Volume 3 and in the epilogue of Volume 4. She can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zafkiel's 8th bullet, or bring out all of her clones at once from the shadows which she keeps them in. She can also use these shadows to store her clones all at once and all the time they've collected, if she needs to do so. She can also control her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Her Angel is very powerful. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life force). In order to replenish her life force, Kurumi possesses the ability to absorb the time of anyone who steps into the boundary of her shadow. In order to target a large crowd, she can summon a red barrier that serves a similar function, which she calls the . The clock in her eye moves clockwise when she has to use life force to power her angel. She utilizes two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether the Angel has been summoned already or not) and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones can still use her guns, summon and dismiss Spacequakes at will, and even summon the . Angel: Rasiel (囁告篇帙 (ラジエル), Kokushō Henchitsu '', lit., "Tome of Revelation") '''Weapon: '''Book After Kurumi extracted Nia Honjou's Qlipha Crystal from Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, she bonded with it, purifying it into a Sephira Crystal in the process. As a result, she gained a new Astral Dress that has Nia's Astral Dress overlapped with her own. Just like Nia, Kurumi has also gained the ability to use in order to search for information. Quotes * (To her Classmates) "''My name is Tokisaki Kurumi."..."I am a Spirit." Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 1 * (To the delinquents)'' "You were ready to kill another creature, yet you're scared to be killed. Don't you think that's weird? When you point a gun at another life... This is what happens."'' Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 4 * (To Shido Itsuka) "......Fu, fu......Really now, Shido-san, is really, gentle......huh." Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 4 * (To Phantom) "Thirty years ago, the Spirit that first appeared in this world. The 'First Spirit' became the origin of all the Spirits——my intention, is to kill it." Light Novel Volume 4, Epilogue * (To herself) "Well, I don't have much of a choice. I guess I'll end this here since I got Shido-san to pat my head today.----right, all of me?" ''Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 10 * (To Shido Itsuka) ''“Okay then-----Let’s begin our war?” Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 5 * (To Shido Itsuka) "No matter how big the world is, Tokisaki Kurumi is the only person that can interfere with irreversible time. And also this Zafkiel. Please don’t lend your ears to nonsense made by smart scholars and authors. The thing that you-- Shido-san-- are looking right now, is the only truth." Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 1 * (To Phantom) "----For you, even falling into hell is not enough." Light Novel Volume 16, Chapter 5 Trivia *Kurumi has the character "three" (三) in her name, referring to the third Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Understanding." *Zafkiel's (Kurumi's Angel) bullet names are derived from Gematria, a system that uses letters from the Hebrew Alphabet to represent numbers. For example, Aleph, the first bullet (from 1 o'clock) represents the first letter. The bullets are numbered from 1 to 12 in this system *Elohim means "God" in Hebrew. *Zafkiel's name refers to an archangel. The angel is sometimes equated with Zophiel/Jophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel. Zaphkiel is the "chief of the order of thrones", one of the 9 angels that rule Heaven and also one of, the 7 archangels. *Zafkiel is also associated with the planet Saturn. *Zafkiel's name also means "Beholder of God" or "The Contemplation of God." *Kurumi's threat level is S-Class. Despite being lower than Inverse Tohka and Inverse Origami, it still makes her officially the most dangerous Spirit ever known in her standard form. This also excludes Rinne, whose threat level is SS-Class. *Kurumi's Angel is classified as an S-class Angel, the highest class until now. *In the anime, Kurumi may have appeared in episode 05 as a cameo (at exactly 2:45, the girl holding a red umbrella). *The first kanji in Kurumi's surname ("Toki", 時) means "Time." *According to the Afterword of Volume 16. Kurumi was the first character to be conceptualized, with the initial outline for her character created before even the series. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Student